rocket_birdsfandomcom-20200215-history
Putzki
Background There isn't much known about Putzki, besides that he is the leader of the Penguin Army and he's the dictator of Albatropolis. He also might be aware of Hardboiled Chicken, perhaps from his training and the cloning process that he received from the Penguin Army before he was under controlled. As a leader, he leaves his bodyguard Brno to corporate with the Penguin Army. He is also praised by his army with a museum, an exhibit and a gift shop. His main objective seems to be nuking the whole country. This is possibly because he must have some sort of association with the Space Owls in orbit. Personality Putzki portrays as a Penguin dictator, as the fearless leader of the Penguin Army. He's shown in a villainious way like any dictator but is also cautious. He pertains to the leader role to the Penguin Army and it shows. Putzki can also be seen as a coward when there aren't any more options for him. Story Rocketbirds 2: Evolution Putzki is confirmed to be alive and will return in the sequel with the Penguin Army. It's currently unknown how he survived the actions from the prequel. Quotes Chapter 1 *''What? No! NooooooOOOooooo!!! 'Why? Why me? What did I do? What am I going to do? WHAT AM I GONNA DO?'' 'Chapter 10 *''Is he dead yet? Brno, What do you see?'' - Putzki asking Brno from his point of view to see if he's dead. *''Quick. Send in the first wave!'' - Putzki telling Brno to send in his troops. *''So... Is he dead yet? | ''''Surely he must be dead now? | And? ''- Putzki is wondering on the status of Hardboiled Chicken, if he is killed by his numerous waves of troops. Chapter 13 *''Muwahahahaha! Straight into my trap, Hardboiled Chicken! Now you will succumb to my minions!'' *''Hmmmm.... Send in the clones!'' *''That seemed a bit easy. Add some elite Penguins!'' - Putzki adding different enemies after seeing that the wave was too easy for Hardboiled. *''Mix it up, mix it up! | ''More... More chaos! ''| ''Throw in the kitchen sink! *''I think I have to mix elites with shields.'' - Putzki mixing up a wave. *''Wave number ten! The final wave.'' *''Erm... uh oh... Time for me to leave... Muwahahahaha!'' *''Muwahahahaha! Too late, Hardboiled Chicken! We will nuke this stupid country from orbit! Penguins will always win!'' - Putzki gloating for his beforehand victory to Hardboiled. Chapter 15 *''Get in there and help him!'' - Putzki sending his troops to assist Brno. *''Send someone with a bigger weapon!'' - Putzki sending a Rocket Launcher troop to assist Brno. *''Oh no! There's no more reinforcements! Brno, keep your shields up!'' *''Oh no! I took the wrong elevator!'' *''Why me?'' - After getting hit with a Brain Bug by Hardboiled. *''*Breathes out*, *Wheezes & Chokes*'' - Putzki in space. Trivia *Despite being one of the two antagonists, he has a short role (mostly close to the end). **Putzki can be assumed to act like a secondary antagonist than Brno is. Gallery Category:Characters